Wrong Answer
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Ritsuka needs Soubi's help to answer a problem. Soubi comes over along with Kio and they play a strip game that is to help Ritsuka do his homework right. One-shot soubi a./kio/Ritsuka.a


**Hello again Readers! This is Ritsuka-chan XD This was requested from a dear requester :D I enjoy writing for you DarkAngel048! :D It is really a pleasure to write things that you have idea's from! Thank you for asking me ! :D This is a LOVELESS FANFIC ( Obviously if you are here haha XD) I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS!**

**Wrong Answer ;D**

Ritsuka was sitting down on his bed around 12 at night. He had some homework that he didn't get to do earlier due to his abusive mother once again choking him.

He sighed as he solved each problem with little trouble. He bit his lip a few seconds later as he came across a word problem. " Nnnn.." he groaned.

His eyes then flickered to a light blue cell phone that was sitting soullessly on his desk. " Maybe Soubi could help." He said as he climbed off his bed and smiled.

He smiled happily as his tail swished side to side as the phone rang in a purring tone. " Soubi…Pick up." He whispered as he crossed his fingers.

Then out of nowhere the phone was answered. " Hello?" said a voice. Ritsuka paused and frowned. " Is Soubi there?" he asked calmly trying to recognize the so familiar voice.

"He is busy working on a upcoming project…who is calling?" the man asked.

Ritsuka bit his lip to keep in his slight annoyed feeling. " It is Ritsuka…Ritsuka Aoyagi..Let me guess you are Kio?" he asked.

Kio paused on the other end and smiled. " Yes this is Kio." He said smiling. The man was then cut off by another man who had taken the phone into his hands.

"Ritsuka? Is something wrong? Do you need something?" the man asked worriedly.

Ritsuka sighed and smiled. "No it is alright…If you are busy then never mind." He said with a hint of disappointment.

" No what is it? I will be over there in a few minutes. Leave the window unlocked." He said as he hung up before Ritsuka could reply.

Ritsuka sighed and closed the phone and stretched out on the bed and waited for his tall blonde. His tail was swishing eagerly as he waited what seemed like forever when he heard a soft knock followed by his window sliding open.

Soubi stepped in and smiled at Ritsuka. "Yes? What is you need?" he asked smiling and walking over and kissing his cheek.

Ritsuka smiled and nodded. "It was something simple that you could've solved over the phone." He said smiling as he sat up and was instantly pulled into a hug.

"Thanks anyway Soubi." He said into his chest.

Ritsuka flinched as he heard a grunt sound followed by a loud thump as he was Kio climb through his window. " So that is how you do it." He said chuckling as he brushed himself off.

Soubi sighed and shook his head. He couldn't help but laugh a little. The sight was funny.

Ritsuka blushed and let go of Soubi and cleared his throat. "Um..well…let's get started." He said sitting back down on the bed and pulling a chair up for Kio and letting Soubi sit down on the edge of the bed along with Ritsuka.

The two blondes had a certain glint in their eyes…Like….Lust.

Ritsuka blushed under the two blonde's intense stares. "Well…I was having a problem with this equation.." he began.

Soubi cleared his throat and smiled as he leaned in to Ritsuka. "How about we play a game to help you solve the rest of these questions." He said giving Kio a passing glance.

Kio leaned in to and nodded. "Come on it will be fun." He said smiling and returning Soubi's glance with a cheeky grin.

Ritsuka hesitated and then nodded slowly. "Don't worry it benefits the three of us at the same time." Soubi and Kio said together as they turned and grinned at each other.

Ritsuka pondered what was going through the two blonde's head besides simple math problems.

Soubi and Kio moved closer on the bed. " Alright here is the rules…We will ask you the questions…If you get it right, me and Kio has to take a piece of our clothing off….And if you get it wrong….Me and Kio gets to explore your body." Soubi said smiling.

Ritsuka gulped and began to sweat a little. "W-wait b-but I suck at math! That isn't fair!" he whined.

Soubi and Kio grinned knowing that they had the upper hand here.

Ritsuka sighed and submitted to their childish game. "Alright, alright." He said.

Soubi smiled and looked at the problem on the paper. "What is 2 to the fourth power?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka thought for a moment and then smiled a confident smile. " Sixteen." He said smiling.

Soubi and Kio sighed as they stood. "Which clothing?" they asked smiling.

Ritsuka thought for a second. "Pants." He said blushing and messing with his hem on the shirt he was wearing.

Soubi and Kio took of their pants and laid them to the ground and sat back down.

"Now..What is 3 times 11?" Kio asked.

Ritsuka paused. "31?" he said.

Kio and Soubi grinned and shook their head. "33" they said together.

Ritsuka sighed. "What do you want me to take off?" he asked. Kio and Soubi smiled as they said the shirt.

Ritsuka took off his shirt and sat back down.

30 minutes later the three of them were completely naked. Ritsuka was blushing like mad. Soubi and Kio were enjoying the view of the small boy who's body made them want to pin him down and smother his creamy flesh in kisses.

Soubi then out of nowhere leaned over and kissed Ritsuka. Kio followed the same motion but to Ritsuka's neck.

Ritsuka blushed and shivered as he moaned a little.

The two blonde's took Ritsuka's moans as a reason to keep going.

Soubi laid Ritsuka down on the bed and was sucking on his right nipple with Kio on the left.

"MMM.." he moaned softly as he licked it.

Kio was running his hands down Ritsuka's thighs. They both chuckled when they saw Ritsuka's small member rise up slowly.

Soubi took it into his hands and stroked it. "Don't worry Ritsuka…We won't go all the way." Soubi promised. He was after all still a kid.

Kio moaned as he kissed Ritsuka deeply and licked his bottom lip to gain entrance to his small mouth.

Meanwhile Soubi was sucking Ritsuka off. Ritsuka was moaning very loudly as his back arched and he thrust into Soubi's mouth softly and kissed Kio deeply.

The two of them put together was making Ritsuka feel the deepest off all pleasures. He moaned greatly and bucked against Kio's lips which were now on his nipple.

Kio and Soubi switched places and smiled. Kio began sucking on Ritsuka's member a little harder than Soubi as Soubi kissed Ritsuka's lips and reached down to stroke Kio's member.

Kio moaned and sucked Ritsuka off harder. Ritsuka felt like he needed to do something so he began to gently stroke Soubi's member. Soubi shuddered and smiled.

Kio smiled as well and moaned when Soubi began to go faster. As Soubi went faster, he sucked harder.

The three of them moaned loudly as they were reaching their peak. " Oh….Nnnn." Ritsuka moaned as he stroked Soubi faster.

The three of them were now giving each other unexplainable pleasure. The three were breathing heavily as they groaned when they all came together.

The two blondes laid there head, one on Ritsuka's torso and the other on his chest and sighed.

"Thanks…for the help." Ritsuka whispered as he fell fast asleep.

Kio and Soubi smiled and grinned. "There will be many more where that came from…Our beloved Ritsuka." The two said together as they got dressed and covered Ritsuka up.

They smiled and turned and left through the window into the warm night…

**Well that is it for this one! :D I hope you enjoyed it! :D This one was a special request. Sorry that it took so long! With work, college, and homework, it is really a lot of work. But I enjoy it! :D I hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
